Une cigarette pour deux personnes
by Chibisuke-kun
Summary: Il n'y a que les montagnes qui ne se rencontrent pas, et les cigarettes ont toujours meilleur gôut quand elles sont partagées...
1. Chapter 1

Une Cigarette Pour Deux Personnes

Auteur : Chibisuke

Scénario: Chibisuke / Jijisub

Rating: T/M

Paring : A venir

Disclaimer : Bleach et l'ensemble des personnages, Ichigo compris, ne sont pas à moi.

Mon relevé de compte est là pour me le rappeler.

Bêta Correcteur: Seeliah ! (I Love You my sweet honey!)

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Jolie petite fumée : grise, dansante dans l'air, délicieusement bonne. Vraiment, la cigarette me fera toujours cet effet si grisant. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose d'autre à faire après tout. Le toit du lycée est bien le seul endroit où je suis encore tranquille, seul, moi-même, sans personne autour. Ces personne, si crédules m'ont même obligé à changer mon comportement devant eux, juste parce que ils n'aimaient pas cette partie de moi. Et moi, en parfait petit chien, j'ai suivi leurs désirs….Quelle pitié…

Quoique, à ce jour, je ne regrette pas vraiment ce choix. Certes il m'oblige à rester ce gamin de 17 ans, mais au moins, je n'ai pas à me justifier de ce que je fais. Je tire sur ma cigarette, humant son si doux parfum. Mince, l'odeur restera dans mes cheveux, et mes vêtements. Pas que ça me gêne, mais je devrais fournir une « explication » à mes si charmants et adorables compagnons : « Un gars devant moi fumait et il m'envoyait toute sa fumée ». Oui, si intelligents et intuitifs qu'ils sont, ils devraient facilement gober ça…stupide crédulité.

Décidément, plus on se rapprochait de la fin du mois d'octobre, plus les nuages étaient nombreux. La pluie viendrait certainement d'ici une semaine. Tant mieux. L'odeur disparaît toujours plus vite quand il y a de l'humidité, et puis là, je suis sûr que personne ne viendra me déranger incessamment sur le toit.

« Kurosaki-sama ? Il est temps d'y aller, les cours vont reprendre. »

Ah, Kensei….toujours là pour me rappeler ce que je dois faire. Je sais que c'est indispensable, et je l'en remercie pour ça. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais n'importe où, sauf dans ce lieu rempli d'individus tous plus exaspérants les uns que les autres. Kensei Muguruma est avec moi depuis maintenant 2 ans, c'est-à-dire mon entrée dans ce lycée. Intérieurement, je pense qu'il a beaucoup de tripes pour pouvoir me supporter. J'ai beau avoir des qualités, je sais que je suis invivable, enfin quand je ne joue pas de rôles. Autant dire que je suis le gars le plus sociable de cette planète, sauf avec ma famille.

« Je sais Kensei…Je ne peux vraiment pas sauter ces cours ? Non évidemment, comme à chaque fois que je te poserai cette question, tu me répondras non… »

Dieu merci, il ne répond rien. Le plus pratique avec lui, c'est qu'il comprend quand il doit se taire, et quand il doit donner son opinion. Vraiment, je l'apprécie beaucoup.

C'est dans un soupir de lassitude que je me relève, tentant de remettre en place ma tignasse rousse, et époussetant mon chemisier blanc. Il faut dire que s'allonger par terre en regardant le ciel, ce n'est pas vraiment une grande preuve d'hygiène. Mais ça m'est égal. Qui me le reprochera après tout ? Personne bien sûr, personne pour oser me répondre. Avantage ou désavantage d'être l'héritier d'une famille noble les plus puissantes et influentes de ce pays, je ne saurais choisir entre ces deux points de vue. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de déblatérer sur la position de ma famille.

Pour en revenir à Kensei, j'ai toujours aimé sa façon de s'habiller. Tout le temps imprévisible. Il pouvait très bien venir à une réception, habillé seulement d'un jogging, et aller au restaurant en smoking. Il semble, enfin non c'est clair, qu'aujourd'hui, il ait décidé de mettre un jean noir, et un haut très moulant. Parce qu'il faut bien le dire, Kensei est vraiment une montagnes de muscles. C'en est effrayant. Je n'aimerai vraiment pas me battre avec lui un jour. Son piercing à l'arcade sourcilière le rend plus…comment dire ? Bestial !

« Kurosaki-sama, il faut vraiment y aller »

Rabat-joie ! Mais j'aime beaucoup sa tentative, aussi futile soit elle, de se faire entendre. Bah je suppose que je dois m'y rendre. On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, comme dirait « L'autre ».

C'est donc d'un pas se voulant rempli d'entrain que je me dirige avec joie à ma salle de cours !

Ironie, quand tu nous tiens.

Je sors de la cage d'escaliers, me retrouve dans le couloir et entends Kensei me dire :

« Je vous laisse ici Kurosaki-sama. Soyez rapide et ne séchez pas…s'il vous plaît »

Je sais que cette marque de politesse lui écorche la bouche, je ne vais donc pas lui refuser cette demande. Je ne suis pas un monstre après tout.

« D'accord, j'y vais. Tu viens me chercher à la fin des cours ? »

« Oui, à 17h précises. Maintenant je vous dis au revoir et bonne après-midi, enfin, essayez de passer une bonne après-midi. »

Je fais semblant de ne pas avoir entendu sa dernière phrase. Les leçons de morale, très peu pour moi. Mais il ne changera jamais, toujours avec son protocole disciplinaire. J'ai beau le tutoyer, il continue toujours à me vouvoyez, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tenté de modifier cette attitude.

« Merci Kensei. A tout à l'heure »

Je le regarde sortir, le voyant grommeler, certainement contre moi. Oh pas méchamment, juste d'exaspération. En observant cela, même moi je ne peux retenir un petit sourire.

Je me détourne pour rejoindre ma salle.

Malheureusement pour moi, le destin n'aime pas m'accorder trop de secondes de joie. Je vois une fille qui tourne à l'angle du couloir, se précipitant, croyant certainement qu'elle a du retard. Pas qu'elle me soit inconnue, juste que je dois vite remettre ce si joli masque. Donc reprenons : un grand sourire, un geste énergique de la main suivi d'un « Inoue ! Attends-moi ! ». Et voilà, effet garanti, Orihime Inoue me mange dans la main. Quand je disais qu'ils étaient crédules à souhait, je n'exagérais vraiment pas.

Malgré ses défauts, Orihime est une très belle fille, tout du moins quand elle n'a pas cette frange horrible. Ces cheveux aussi roux que les miens sont longs et plutôt beaux. En général, elle s'habille bien, rarement en jogging, presque toujours en robe. Enfin dehors, ici elle se contente de la jupe. Ô merveilleuse chose que l'uniforme scolaire féminin. Les garçons peuvent tenter de se rincer l'œil. Si je le fais, c'est juste pour être comme tout le monde, je trouve ça d'une absurdité incroyable.

Mais revenons à nos moutons. Je l'entends me répondre.

« Ah Kurosaki-kun, tu es en retard toi aussi ? Ce n'est pas ton genre pourtant »

« Je sais, mais je suis allé faire un tours dehors et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. 'Faudrait vraiment que je m'achète une montre ! »

« Hahaha, allez viens, le professeur va encore râler sinon »

« Ah merde, pas envie qu'elle me gonfle encore elle. »

Et voilà, discussion banale entre lycéens de terminales. Ennuyant non ? Ne cherchez pas, la réponse ne peut être que « oui ».

Arrivés devant la salle, je la laisse frapper discrètement, attendant l'ordre du professeur, nous ordonnant de rentrer. Chose qui fut vite faite. A peine entrés, l'enseignante nous dit :

« Kurosaki-kun, Inoue-chan, un peu plus et vous étiez en retard. Mettez vous au fond, je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps aujourd'hui. Tout le monde ! Sortez vos livres, aujourd'hui, c'est Mathématiques ! »

« QUOI ? Y'en a marre, on fait que ça ! » Râla Kiego plus ou moins fort.

Mais c'est connu, les enseignants n'ont pas d'oreilles. Ce sont des antennes, elles peuvent tout capter, même si quelque chose est dit quasi silencieusement.

« Oooh ? C'est vrai ? Dommage n'est-ce pas ? »

Un bon professeur se doit d'être sadique de temps en temps non ? Bref, pas de temps à perdre, la classe sort le livre demandé et commence à écouter le cours déjà entamé.

On fait le système des équations à deux inconnues. Rien de bien passionnant donc, encore un sujet vu et revu. Si seulement ils avaient l'option « Mise à Jour régulière » intégrée dans les manuels, les cours ne seraient pas aussi barbants.

Ah tiens un nouveau message ? Je le regarde et ne peux retenir un soupir d'ennui :

« Fils, quand tu rentres, passe récupérer tes sœurs au collège. Isshin »

Pas que ça m'ennuie, mais 'j'avais prévu autre chose. J'imagine que je peux dire adieu à ma séance de natation. Mais une voix me tire de mes pensées :

« Ichigo, tu crois que tu es dispensé d'écouter le cours. Viens me résoudre ça au tableau »

Je soupire intérieurement, elle a vraiment décidé de m'emmerder aujourd'hui. Mais bon, restons calme, petit sourire de convenance et c'est parti.

« Désolé Madame, je viens tout de suite »

Je me lève de mon siège pour, il faut le dire, aller perdre mon temps. Je prends la craie qu'elle avait au préalable posée sur le bureau, et résous assez vite le calcul. La femme à mes côtés reste surpris deux secondes pensive, se demandant certainement comme j'ai pu résoudre ça alors que je n'écoutais rien. Le talent ma chère, le talent ! Mais je ne peux décemment pas dire cela, sinon adieu mon image de garçon humble. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de répondre à des tas de questions.

« Bien, tu peux aller t'assoir. A l'avenir, ait l'air de t'intéresser aux cours au moins, même si tu as compris. »

Miracle ! Je la bénis en cet instant pour me libérer du calvaire ! Je retourne sans demander mon reste à ma table, laissant un sourire se dessiner lorsque je croise les regards d'Inoue, Kiego et Mizuiro. Ne jamais oublié de sourire : un sourire dissimule plus de choses qu'un mensonge après tout.

Les heures passent, lentement, et je songe sérieusement à faire un suicide mental. Qui sait, cela passera peut-être le temps ?

La sonnerie retentit, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser en cet instant qu'il me faudrait aller prier pour elle.

Je range mes affaires rapidement, sans pour autant avoir l'air de dire « J'en-ai-marre-je-me-casse-bande-de-cons ». Autant dire que c'est assez facile. Je passe devant la table d'Inoue qui me souhaite une bonne fin de journée, suivi d'un des sourires qui la caractérisent si bien.

« Merci Inoue, bonne fin de journée à toi aussi. Sois prudente sur le chemin du retour » lui répondis-je.

Je vois alors une légère coloration se former sur ses pommettes, tandis qu'elle bafouille, tentant de me remercier.

C'était quoi ce rougissement ? 'Tain pas envie qu'elle pense que je l'aime moi. J'ai autre chose à foutre !

Je me reprends assez vite et sors de la salle, me dirigeant avec un calme apparent vers la sortie, où je suppose, Kensei m'attend.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

Auteur : Chibisuke

Scénario: Chibisuke / Jijisub

Rating:  T/M

Paring : Comme vous l'avez deviné je pense, c'est du Ichigo/Grimmjow (et inversement ^^)

Disclamer : Bleach et l'ensemble des personnages, Ichigo compris, ne sont pas à moi.

Mon relevé de compte est là pour me le rappeler.

Bêta Correcteur: Seeliah ! (I Love you my sweet honey!)

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, la plupart des personnages seront OOC.

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews (ça motive vraiment) et ceux qui m'ont rajouté en histoire favorite et dans leur liste d'alertes ^^.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo

Je m'engouffre dans la voiture et claque la portière. Je regarde Kensei assis à la place du conducteur, le visage impassible. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour entendre un « Vous voilà Kurosaki-sama » retentir dans l'espace restreint du véhicule.

« Oui, merci d'être venu me chercher Kensei »

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître –surtout venant de ma part- ces remerciement sont sincères, je n'aspire pas plus que ça à faire le trajet à pied jusqu'à la maison.

Je m'apprêtais à lui dire quelque chose pour combler le silence, mais il me dit tout aussi sobrement qu'il y a une minute à peine :

« Monsieur votre père m'a informé qu'il fallait passer récupérer Karin et Yuzu : il avait pensé que vous pourriez oublier »

Décidément, Isshin Kurosaki n'est pas mon père pour rien, pensais-je, heureux.

S'il y a bien une chose que je respecte, c'est ma famille. Eux seuls peuvent se vanter de me connaître vraiment, même mon petit « double-jeu ». Enfin, comme l'a si bien précisé ma mère, ils « comprennent mais n'acceptent pas ». Ils ont bien saisi que le seul poids de leurs paroles n'y changerait rien.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsque que j'eus la bonne –ou mauvaise- idée de tourner ma tête vers Kensei pour le voir esquisser un sourire.

STOP ! Reprenons calmement, comme dirait mon professeur. Kensei sourire ? Non il y a forcément eut quelque chose qui l'a poussé à sourire. Ça ne peut pas être naturel. Il n'a aucunes prédispositions naturelles pour sourire de façon si…fluide ! Les seules fois où je l'ai vu sourire, ça ressemblait plus à un rictus d'un chasseur guettant sa proie qu'à une expression de joie.

Ah….d'accord, je comprends le pourquoi du comment.

« Kensei, je sais que je t'ai demandé de plus sourire, ou tout du moins de faire des efforts, mais si c'est pour te foutre de ma gueule et par la même occasion me rappeler mon absence totale de mémoire, je m'en passerai »

J'essaye de prendre un ton cassant, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Lui et moi le savons très bien. Ce sont nos petits moments de complicités. Même si je me retrouve toujours en victime.

Non, je rêve là ? ! Il est en train de pouffer de rire ? Oh l'enfoiré !

« Kensei…prépare-toi à souffrir quand on rentrera… »

Là encore, mon air menaçant ne prend pas, et c'est d'une remarque qu'il me ramène à la réalité. Celle du monde extérieur.

« Kurosaki-sama, attendez moi ici, je vais chercher vos sœurs »

On est déjà arrivé ? Si je parviens à lire correctement l'inscription en face de moi, oui nous sommes bien devant le collège où vont Karin et Yuzu ». Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas allé moi-même les chercher que je ne peux m'empêcher de dire

« Laisse Kensei. Je m'en occupe. Puis ça me dégourdira les jambes. »

Il me regarde, conscient que je ne dirais jamais en public que je vais chercher mes sœurs par envie.

Et il a bien raison.

Tss, c'est toujours la merde à la sortie des cours par ici. Toujours les parents qui viennent chercher leurs enfants, toujours les parents qui occupent les mêmes places de parking –Quoique je suis mal placé pour dire cela-, et donc par conséquence, toujours les mêmes embouteillages.

Je me faufile parmi la foule nombreuse et variée, entre les enfants suivant les parents, ceux qui mangent un gâteau ramené par leur mère pour le goûter, et les parents qui restent en plein milieu du passage pour parler entre eux. Ils racontent leurs vies en somme. Non bien sûr ils ne peuvent pas le faire plus loin ? Emmerdeurs va !

Je me fais tirer des mes pensées ô combien polies et emplies d'amour pour mon prochain en sentant deux bras entourer mes hanches. Il faut dire que un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, ce n'est pas courant pour un ado de 17 ans. Je baisse la tête, laisse un sourire apparaître sur mes lèvres, et observe avec amour la petite tête brune m'enlaçant tendrement.

« Ichi-nii ! C'est toi qui es venu ! Génial ! Dis, Dis, on va manger une glace avant de rentrer ? » Me demande Yuzu les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

« Raah mais lâche le Yuzu, il vient juste nous chercher » rétorque aussi platement qu'elle le peut Karin, avant d'ajouter, la tête relevée vers moi « En tous cas, t'es comme Papa….En retard… »

« Karin, ne sois pas comme ça ! Je sais que tu es aussi contente que moi que ce soit Ichigo qui soit venu nous chercher ! »

« …Tss »

Et toc, dans les dents. La dernière réplique de Yuzu a fait mouche. Cette petite arrive à faire dire à sa sœur ce qu'elle ne dira jamais. Merveilleux non ?

Karin a hérité de mon absence de compassion. Quoique chez elle, ça lui donne un côté attachant, pas comme moi.

« Alors Ichi-nii ? La glace ? » Insiste allégrement Yuzu

Elle sait prendre ce ton suppliant si naturellement, c'en est effrayant parfois.

« Navré Yuzu, mais il faut rentrer. Papa nous attend. Pour me faire pardonner, on pourra faire des crêpes si tu veux, puis je t'aiderai à faire tes devoirs » Lui dis-je d'un sourire empli de tendresse. »

« En gros moi je reste dans ma chambre, et je fais pas chier ? »

Alala, Karin et moi avons ce petit je ne sais quoi pour parler si familièrement. Sauf que moi je ne le fait que dans ma tête. Elle, elle s'en fout. Elle a bien raison d'ailleurs. Elle n'obéit à aucune règle d'éthique, elle.

« Fais pas comme si t'avais pas compris que m'invitation valait aussi pour toi …. Sœurette »

Je dis cela d'un air tellement blasé qu'on pourrait croire que cela m'ennuie de le faire. Mais ma petite sœur n'est pas « on » et a bien compris le sous-entendu.

« Ok….et putain arrête de m'appeler sœurette… » Me rétorque-t-elle l'air mi-furieuse mi-ennuyée. Puis elle me glisse plus bas « Pas devant tout le monde… Ichi-nii… »

Je laisse ouvertement mes lèvres s'étirer en une expression de victoire personnelle. Elle râle, et je ne m'en prive pas.

Je retourne à la voiture, accompagné de mes sœurs, qui s'empressent de sauter dans les bras de Kensei. Enfin, c'est ce que fait Yuzu. Karin se contente comme à son habitude d'une embrassade rapide.

« Bonjour Karin, Yuzu. La journée s'est bien passée ? » Interroge Kensei.

Si je me posais au début des questions sur l'intérêt réel qu'il portait à la réponse, je n'en doute maintenant plus. Il apprécie vraiment les deux fillettes.

« Bonjour Kensei ! J'ai passé une excellente journée. J'ai fait un tableau en classe aujourd'hui ! » S'exclama Yuzu ravie de revoir l'albinos.

« Génial ! Tu me le montreras ! Et toi Karin ? »

« Bof, une journée comme une autre. » répond l'intéressée d'une façon aussi neutre que possible

« Décidément, tu es vraiment comme ton grand frère. »

Je me passerai des tes remarques Kensei.

« Je me passerai de tes remarques à ce sujet Kensei »

Bien ! On arrive à penser la même chose en plus !

La réponse acide donnée a quelque peu refroidit l'ambiance, e c'est donc tout naturellement que je m'installe sur le siège passager, laissant mes jeunes sœurs s'installer à l'arrière, suivies par Kensei reprenant la place de conducteur.

Nous entrons dans le jardin. Je regarde le portail en fer forgé se refermer dans un grincement digne des plus grandes prisons.

Je reporte mon intérêt vers les jardins. Je ne me lasserai jamais de contempler ce spectacle à mes yeux si magnifique. Les cerisiers, bien que pour le moment dépourvus de toutes fleurs, n'en restent pas moins imposants. Le gazon si bien entretenu par une spécialiste du nom de Kotetsu Isane, était d'un vert sans pareil. Les quelques arbres fruitier étaient disposés parallèlement entre eux, ce qui rajoutait à l'ambiance droite et dirigée des lieux. La route de pavés menant au garage formait un « S », mais ne dénaturait en aucun cas l'endroit. Les parterres de fleurs étaient nombreux et variés au niveau des couleurs. C'était une véritable palette de coloris.

Le crissement des pneus sur le sol me ramène à la réalité. Je regarde par la fenêtre et peux voir deux silhouettes familières, immobiles sur le perron. La première personne, un homme, possède une carrure très … impressionnante. L'homme était brun, avec une petite barbe, et était bien bâti. Sa corpulence aurait repoussé plus d'un voyou. Il regardait la voiture, celle où nous étions, avec un air que j'aimerais qualifier de « fier », enfin de ce que je peux en voir d'ici. Il portait une tenue qui jurait complètement avec l'ambiance dégagée précédemment. Le chemisier rose à fleurs cassait un peu l'image de virilité, mais le pantalon blanc rehaussait le tout.

La deuxième personne nous dévorait du regard. Oh, pas d'une façon méchante, ni vulgaire. On aurait pu lire dans ses yeux marrons « Ils-sont-à-moi- ! ». La femme, d'apparence jeune, avait un sourire fixé en permanence sur son visage si doux à admirer. Un sourire d'amour, d'affection. Son air jeune et si beau était renforcé par les vêtements qu'elle portait. Ils la mettaient si bien en valeur. Son haut marron, accordé avec la couleur de ses yeux, complétait parfaitement le pantalon, aussi blanc que celui de l'homme à ses côtés. Ses cheveux rattachés en une queue de cheval ne lui donnaient pas un air casant, froid. Ils magnifiaient son image de femme épanoui et heureuse.

Je détourne mon regard presque machinalement, pour observer la bâtisse qui se trouvait derrière eux, presque par réflexe. La maison, tout en marbre, était d'une beauté époustouflante. Elle était sur deux étages, en ne laissant de côté le rez-de-chaussée. En extérieur, on pouvait voir que la maison était entourée d'arbres, principalement d'oliviers, durement acquis sois-dit-en-passant. Le toit est, à ma plus grande joie, plat et on peut y avoir accès n'importe quand. De là où je suis, je ne vois rien mais je sais qu'il y a une table en bois, naturellement encerclée par des chaises. Sur le bord du toit, il y avait un transat, enfin deux.

Je reporte mon attention sur mes sœurs, leur prends leurs sacs des mains, prends le mien et sors de la voiture, me dirigeant vers les deux personnes, attendant toujours devant la porte. Je souris en voyant leurs yeux se diriger instantanément vers moi et dit

« Bonjour Papa, Bonjour Maman ».


	3. Chapter 3

Une Cigarette Pour Deux Personnes

Chapitre 3

Auteur : Chibisuke

Scenario: Chibisuke / Jijisub

Rating:  T/M

Paring : A venir

Disclamer : Bleach et l'ensemble des personnages, Ichigo compris, ne sont pas à moi.

Mon relevé de compte est là pour me le rappeler.

Bêta Correcteur: Seeliah ! (I Love You, merci de me soutenir pendant que je les torture !)

Petit mot : Et bien, merci pour toutes les reviews ^_^ ! Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, je n'ai pas un rythme d'écriture régulier. J'écris quand l'envie me prend. Navré pour ça, mais je n'arrive à rien en me forçant :/ ! Sinon, pour les reviews anonymes je réponds maintenant, et je réponds aux autres par mail

Oo feixia-chan oO : et bien merci beaucoup, je débute alors je suis un peu perdu ! Concernant la suite, j'ai moi aussi hâte de savoir comment elle évoluera XD ! Je n'ai aucune idée de suite. J'ai quelques idées principales certes, mais le reste vient au feeling ^_^ ! Concernant Ichi, ce n'est pas comme Mizuhiro. Il sera plus . . . cruel V.V' (y'a des bishô qui vont souffrir !)

Ayu : Merci pour tes encouragements

Naoky : Tu as raisons sur un point, mais pas sur le reste

Mélanie : Eh bien merci mais c'est un peu trop d'enthousiasme pour seulement deux chapitres _ ! Tu pourras redire ça quand je l'aurai fini ! :D

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Un son me titille l'esprit. Un son qui se fait de plus en plus fort. Plus strident. Plus violent.

Je lève ma main, et l'abaisse violemment dans le seul but de détruire cette saloperie de réveil.

Mission réussi. Il n'a pas survécu.

Enfin, si lui n'a pas survécu, cela n'empêche pas qu'il faudrait que je me calme le matin, sinon c'est mon budget qui ne survivra pas. Oui, c'est vrai, je pourrais aussi investir dans un réveil plus discret, mais bon, laissons les détails de côté.

Je me tire de mon lit à regret, laissant la couverture glisser le long de mes jambes, dont je me plais à les trouver musclées. Je pose mes jambes sur le sol froid, passe ma main sur ma tête dans le vain espoir de dompter mes cheveux roux. Je me lève, me dirige vers mon armoire dans le seul but de choisir mes vêtements d'aujourd'hui. C'est à peu près la seule chose que mon cerveau embrumé puisse faire dans l'instant présent.

Enfin, pouvait faire. Il s'amuse maintenant à me rappeler qu'aujourd'hui, il y a cours. Putain de cerveau. Donc forcément, je peux d'ores et déjà fermer l'armoire et me diriger vers la commode où se trouve mon uniforme scolaire. Je ne peux empêcher une mine de dégout d'apparaître sur mon visage. C'est vrai quoi, ils pourraient le remettre à jour cet ensemble.

Après m'être habillé, je range mes affaires de cours dans ma besace.

A cause de ces devoirs, je n'ai pas eu une seule minute à moi. Dès que je suis arrivé, j'ai du délaisser mes parents pour les faire. Pas que je ne pourrais les faire rapidement, juste que j'aime aller à mon rythme. Non, je ne suis pas fainéant, juste minimaliste.

Malheureusement, enfin pour moi, un Kurosaki ne doit jamais montrer des signes de colère extrêmes.

Je sors de ma chambre, me dirige vers la cuisine. Je sors du frigo le beurre, et me fais deux tartines. Sans grande conviction hélas. Je n'ai jamais eu grand appétit, et ma mère étant cuisinière, ce n'est pas tous les jours la joie lorsqu'on passe à table.

L'appétit littéralement coupé, je jette le tout dans la poubelle.

Je prends une écharpe, enfile mes mitaines, prends mon sac et sors de la maison.

Le matin est le seul moment où Kensei n'est pas avec moi. Avant il était là, mais suite à une grande dispute avec mon père, ce problème fut vite réglé. J'ai aussi besoin de temps pour être seul.

Je tourne à l'angle de la rue, m'arrête. Je sors de ma poche un paquet blanc, rectangulaire, où il y a dedans neuf petites merveilles de l'Homme. J'ai consommé la dixième hier, sur le toit. Je parle évidemment de mes cigarettes !

Au rythme où je vais, je serai à court dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Il faudrait que je pense à en demander à Shuuhei. Et puis je l'aime bien Shuuhei, il a l'air si sérieux qu'on ne croirait pas qu'il vend des cigarettes et de la drogue. Il a eu quelques démêlés avec la justice sur ce point. J'ai bien ri le jour où je l'ai appris

Oui je sais, c'est mal de s'amuser du malheur des autres. Mais tout le monde a des défauts n'est-ce pas ?

Je sais que cette facette de moi est malsaine, mais elle ne me dérange pas outre-mesure.

Revenons à nos moutons. Ma cigarette.

Je tire dessus, geste monotone certes, mais indispensable pour le bon fonctionnement de mes neurones.

Mais personne ne semble décidé à me laisser fumer tranquillement. Entre Kensei et lui, je ne suis décidément pas en paix.

Je détourne mes yeux du mur en brique devant moi et regarde avec un air neutre l'homme s'arrêter à ma hauteur.

Son pantalon noir lui permet de se fondre dans la masse, tout comme sa chemise blanche. Néanmoins, sa carrure, elle, ne le permet pas. On aura difficilement vu un adolescent aussi grand. Et puis ces cheveux. Ces cheveux ! Bleus ! Autant dire que chaque personne dans la rue tourne la tête afin de l'observer. Peut importe la raison du regard : de la surprise, de la pitié, de la curiosité, du dégoût, du désir.

En effet, en plus de ses cheveux bleus, ses yeux ont décidé à sa naissance de s'accorder d'une couleur turquoise pétillante avec sa chevelure. Une alliance parfaite, complétée par une aura bestiale des plus imposantes, telle une panthère.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une personne prévisible, mais brutale. Donc difficile à gérer.

Sa voix grave retentit alors dans l'espace étroit de la ruelle :

« Yo Kurosaki-kun »

« Ne sois pas aussi familier, je t'ai déjà dit de ne m'appeler que par mon nom. Quoique si tu le souhaites, tu peux me nommer 'Kurosaki-sama ' »

« 'Tain, toujours avec ton balai dans le cul ! »

« Ta gueule, sinon tu vas l'avoir ton balais dans le cul. Et pas que ça »

« Eh bah tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux te lâcher toi aussi ! Kurosaki-kun »

Je n'insiste pas, il est aussi têtu que moi dans un sens.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ? »

Ma phrase ne semble pas le déranger plus que ça malgré le ton froid et méprisant que j'emploie.

« Rien, j'me faisais chier et j't'ai vu alors je suis venu »

« Bien »

« Tss je t'ai connu plus agressif »

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais partir, et je n'ai pas envie de bouger, alors je te supporterai. »

« Tu t'assagis, gamin »

Je ne réponds rien, je ne cherche même pas à retenir ce qu'il m'a dit.

« Puis faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi t'es aussi faux-cul avec ta bande de chiens. Et pas avec moi. »

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me pose cette question.

« Tu n'as rien à gagner à le dire. Tu ne me déteste pas. Tu n'as rien contre moi, donc inutile que tu joues le connard devant les autres. »

« Kss, toi et tes putains de neurones . . . »

Je souris.

Grimmjow est bien la seule personne –hormis ma famille et Kensei- avec qui je parle sans faux-semblants. Je sais qu'il ne me jugera pas pour ce que je fais, ce que je suis. Il n'est pas mieux. Et puis, j'aime lui parler. Evidemment, ça il ne le saura jamais.

« Allez, file un peu de ta clope »

« . . . Ok »

Une sorte de rictus se forme sur son visage. Est-ce un sourire ? Dieu seul le sait. Il a plutôt l'air d'un psychopathe qui hésite à tuer sa victime.

Alors que je lui tends ma cigarette, je dévie simplement la trajectoire de ma main et l'écrase contre le mur. Puis je la lui tends.

Voilà, maintenant il a l'air d'un psychopathe prêt à tuer ! Quand il veut, il peut !

Il fulmine mais il se retient. Peur de moi ? Ridicule. Je sais peut-être me battre mais lui me dépasse sur ce point. Enfin, ça il l'ignore certainement.

Je me redresse totalement et tourne les talons pour sortir de la ruelle tandis que je laisse mon rire résonner. Rire sardonique évidemment, mais plus ou moins sincère.

« A ce soir si on se voit, Grimmy »

Je m'esquive rapidement. J'aime jouer avec ses nerfs. Soudain, j'entends son cri :

« VA CHIER ICHIGO ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tic Tac, Tic Tac, Tic Tac, Tic Tac . . .

Mais tu vas te taire saloperie d'horloge ? Je déteste ce bruit ! C'est stressant ! C'est à mourir d'ennui. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour changer ce son qui tourmente mon crâne !

« ICHIIGOOO ! »

Putain, merde, merde, MERDE ! PAS LUI ! Reviens putain de bruit d'horloge !

Trop tard, Kiego est déjà en train de me sauter dessus. Mon dos ne tiendra pas !

« Les cours sont finis ! C'était barbant ! On va à la salle de jeu ? Ou alors dans un bar ? Ou dans un magasin de CD ! Oh oui un magasin de CD j'ai un truc à m'acheter ! . . . »

Il ne se taira donc jamais ? Est-ce possible de dire autant de choses d'un seul coup ?

Je l'écoute parler, répondant faussement d'un ton se voulant enjoué, rempli d'intérêt.

Je prie le ciel, bien que non-croyant, de me venir en aide à ce moment. Je te promets Grand Monsieur d'En Haut, si tu m'aides, je viendrai à la messe !

Perdant tout espoir, je m'apprête à lui dire que je l'accompagne dans sa « quête à l'amusement » lorsque Mizuhiro approche le téléphone scotché à l'oreille. Il baisse son téléphone et dit à Kiego :

« Si tu voulais inviter Ichigo à sortir ça sert à rien. J'te rappelle que c'est toi qui est de corvée aujourd'hui ! »

« Miizuhiiiroo ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ! Noooon ! »

Ok Dieu, à Dimanche !

J'expédie Kiego subtilement et sort de la classe pressé d'en finir avec cette journée ici.

Je m'arrête et réfléchis. Je n'ai franchement pas envie de rentrer chez moi à pied. Je sors mon téléphone et demande, enfin, je dis à Kensei de venir me chercher au lycée.

Le temps qu'il arrive j'ai le temps de griller une cigarette. Comme d'habitude, direction le toit.

Lorsque j'y vais, je vais toujours au même endroit, toujours dans la même position : allongé sur le dos, regardant les nuages défiler sous mes yeux et laissant la fumée de la cigarette se mêler aux nuages. C'est ce que j'ai l'impression de voir dans cette position. Je n'aime pas lorsque le ciel est bleu. Tout est bleu, uniforme, monotone : lassant. Au moins, lorsque le temps est nuageux, c'est plus intéressant : après tout, chaque nuage a une forme différente. C'est plus amusant. Drôle de distraction je sais.

J'avais prévu, comme chaque jour, de terminer ma cigarette seul, puis aller rejoindre Kensei dans la voiture, sur le parking. Mais il faut bien casser les habitudes de temps en temps. Enfin, là c'est plus Grimmjow qui l'a décidé que moi mais bon, tant pis. Il se dirige vers le bord du toit, pose ses coudes sur le rebord et reste immobile.

Il n'a jamais su rester immobile très longtemps, c'est donc pour cette raison qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de bouger, et c'est lorsqu'il se retourne qu'il me voit.

Un sourire que même moi, ne saurais décrire se peint sur son visage.

« T'es bien la dernière personne que je pensais voir là. Je croyais que t'étais du genre à te barrer directement »

« Les apparences sont trompeuses » fut ma seule réponse.


	4. Chapter 4

Une Cigarette Pour Deux Personnes

Chapitre 4

Auteur : Chibisuke

Scénario: Chibisuke / Jijisub

Rating: T/M

Paring : Ichigo x Grimmjow (ou l'inverse !)

Disclamer : Bleach et l'ensemble des personnages, Ichigo compris, ne sont pas à moi.

Mon relevé de compte est là pour me le rappeler.

Bêta Correcteur: Seeliah ! ( A mort, ce petit Névrosé Schizophrène !)

* * *

Bon, il est arrrivé ! Après quelques semaines il est enfin là, sous vos yeux ébahis ( ou pas ) ! ^_^ Suite à quelques petites remarques sur la longueur des chapitres, j'ai doublé la longueur de chaque chapitre qui suivra ! Ca ne fait pas beaucoup, certes, mais il est vrai que 1800 mots c'était vraiment court :X

Bonne lecture :D ( . . . Reviews ? (A) )

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Menteur. Stupide Menteur. Tu savais que je serai là.

Je te vois parfois, lorsque tu es en bas et que tu me regardes, pensant que je ne te voie pas.

Et tu as raison, normalement, je ne peux pas te voir.

J'ai juste eu un jour l'envie de m'adosser au rebord. Mais ça tu ne l'avais pas prévu et tu ne t'es pas effacé à temps, pas assez rapidement pour que je ne te voie pas.

Mais de toute évidence, tu n'en sais rien. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu saches d'ailleurs ?

Peu importe, je ne fais aucun commentaire de plus. Tu nierais, alors je préfère économiser ma salive.

Tu ne parles plus également. Surprenant de ta part, toi qui parle pour ne rien dire généralement.

« Tu viens souvent là Ichigo-kun ? »

Tss, petit joueur va !

« Oui »

« T'es franchement pas bavard ! »

Tu dis ça en haussant la voix, comme un gosse capricieux le ferait. C'est amusant à voir !

« Je t'ai pas demandé de me parler à ce que je sache »

« Ouais bah tu feras avec ! »

« . . . Idiot »

S'ensuit une conversation, enfin, plus un monologue qu'autre chose, mais je le laisse faire. Il n'a pas l'air d'attendre de réponse de toute façon. Merveilleux !

Je le vois secouer ses mains dans tous les sens. A sourire bêtement comme ça, tout en parlant de cette manière, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Yuzu en cet instant. Je souris, intérieurement évidemment, de cette comparaison. Comparer la frêle Yuzu à cet amas de muscles et d'hormones mâles n'est vraiment pas une chose à faire si je veux garder mon sang-froid.

Je devrais suivre mon conseil des fois, ça m'aurait empêché d'éclater de rire tout seul alors que Grimmjow me regarde avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes !

Bah tant pis, ça le vaut bien.

« Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? »

Il y a de grandes chances que je n'ai pas retenu ce qu'il me disait alors que je pensais à Yuzu, ça explique peut être le fait qu'actuellement je ne comprenne absolument pas le fait qu'il m'ait empoigné par le col prêt à me frapper.

Devant mon air incrédule il ajoute avec ce qu'il me semble de la déception

« J'te dis que ma mère s'est barrée de chez moi et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est rire ? »

Oh . . . D'accord . . . Ca explique le pourquoi du comment.

« Navré Grimmjow, j'écoutais pas ce que tu me disais »

Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de dire à quelqu'un que l'on ne l'écoutait pas.

Enfin, lui ça a l'air de lui suffire comme excuse.

Il me relâche et tapote le haut de mon uniforme en baissant la tête.

« Excuse, je suis plus colérique depuis quelques temps »

« Tu veux dire, plus que d'habitude ? »

« Hahahahaha ! »

Ce rire est sincère. Je le sens. Je l'espère du moins.

Pourquoi j'espère ça moi d'ailleurs ?

Ceci mis de côté, je repense à nos rencontres avec Grimmjow et je constate qu'il n'a pas été tellement colérique. Enfin, rien de plus que ce qui constitue Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

J'imagine que si moi je suis plus détendu avec lui, il doit en être de même pour lui avec moi.

Néanmoins, je ressens de la compassion envers lui. Pas de la pitié, juste de la compassion. Je suppose que ça ne doit pas être évident de voir sa mère partir. Moi je sais que je ne le supporterai pas, malgré mon apparent cœur de pierre.

Etant donné que c'est la journée de la gentillesse apparemment, je me relève et me laisse aller à le prendre dans mes bras. Il semble surpris, puis pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

Kami-sama, c'est étrange. A part ma famille, personne n'a posé sa tête sur cette épaule. Ni sur l'autre soi-dit en passant.

Je le pensais triste. Il l'était. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que même mélancolique il peut rester un grand gamin. Je l'ai réalisé lorsque j'ai senti une main me taper violemment la tête. Je me suis immédiatement retiré de lui et j'ai instinctivement passé ma main sur l'arrière de mon crâne.

« C'est pour le Grimmy de ce matin ça ! »

A peine croyable.

« Ok, ça va j'ai compris »

Je me lève entièrement cette fois et je peux alors remarquer que la voiture de Kensei est en train de se garer sur le parking. Excellent timing, je n'aurai pas fait mieux.

« Allez relève toi maintenant Grimmjow »

Je m'approche de lui et lui tends ma main, l'air le plus innocent du monde. Vous savez, celui d'un enfant en bas âge ! Eh bien c'est donc en toute confiance qu'il accroche sa main à la mienne.

Alors qu'il se relève, je fauche ses jambes avec ma propre jambe, ce qui fait qu'il s'écroule lamentablement par terre.

« Et ça c'est pour le « Ichigo » de tout à l'heure, Grimmy ! »

Pas le temps, ni l'envie, d'attendre sa réaction, je m'enfuis en courant dans les escaliers, me précipitant le plus vite possible vers Kensei. Réaction certes très mature vous en conviendrez.

Oui, quand je m'y mets je peux être aussi gamin qu'un enfant !

Ca doit être la journée des gros yeux aussi. Vu l'accueil que Kensei me réserve, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il laisse tomber son masque de neutralité.

Ah oui : je rigole franchement.

Dès l'instant où je le réalise, ce même sourire se déloge de mon visage.

« Ohayo, Kurosaki-sama »

«'Lut. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Tu fais presque parti de la famille. »

Je rentre dans la voiture, et regarde par pur automatisme vers le toit. Je peux le voir ce garçon aux cheveux bleus. Il me fait un des gestes les plus amicaux et respectables que l'homme a su créer à ce jour. Celui où l'on baisse 4 doigts de sa main pour ne laisser que le majeur élevé.

Il me prend l'envie de lui tirer la langue. Geste tout aussi mature que le reste de mes actes de la journée quand on y pense. Mais je ne le fais pas. Il me reste assez de fierté et d'amour propre pour me retenir de le faire. Je crois que ma crédibilité a été suffisamment mise à mal aujourd'hui !

Malheureusement, cette frivolité ne dure pas. Elle ne dure jamais quand Kensei me dit ceci :

« Dès que vous serez rentré, préparez vous. »

Cela voulait invariablement dire la même chose. Ce soir, il y avait un dîner d'affaire auquel je ne pouvais couper. Ni moi ni aucun autre membre de la famille. Mes seules curiosités quant à ce repas sont les suivantes :

-Que veulent-ils ?

- A quoi ressemblent-ils ?

Karin, ayant le même enthousiasme que moi concernant ces « soirées festives », se posera les mêmes questions que moi, ça je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

Je ne vois néanmoins pas l'intérêt pour nous de venir, et je ne pose pas la question. Je sais bien que je n'aurais pas de réponse. Enfin, pas de vraie réponse.

Comme toujours quand je passe le pas de ma porte, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour piocher une pomme dans la corbeille à fruit. Je monte sans gaieté dans ma chambre où je sais qu'un smoking doit m'attendre, étalé sur le lit, encore dans le film plastique du pressing.

Bingo, cette fois encore je ne me suis pas trompé.

Je le prends en main, quand j'entends quelqu'un s'adossant à la porte.

« Salut »

« Je n'ai même pas droit à un « Papa » ? »

« Tu veux vraiment que je sois gentil avec ce qu'on a ce soir ? »

« Bah, tu pourrais faire un effort pour sourire au moins »

Je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre.

Mais lui ne l'entend pas de la même oreille. C'est donc presque . . . naturellement que je sens un pied venir frapper violement mon dos, me projetant violemment contre le mur.

« SOURIS J'T'AI DIT ! »

« PUTAIN FRAPPE PAS AUSSI FORT ! DEGENERE DE PERE ! »

« QUOOI ? T'INSULTES TON PERE, TON CREATEUR, MAINTEANT ? »

« OUAIS JE L'INSULTE ET MEME PLUS ! »

Je me lève et lui mets un coup de boule. Il a dû le sentir passer ça vu comment il s'écroule ! Dans ta gueule ! On a pas idée de frapper son gosse comme ça, merde !

Trop pris à s'engueuler, ni lui ni moi n'avons entendu quelqu'un venir.

Nos regards ce sont donc instantanément tournés vers la porte lorsqu'une voix douce, presque cristalline se fit entendre :

« Allez, arrêtez de jouer les garçons maintenant. »

« Mais Masaki c'est lui qui a commencé il veut pas sourire ! »

« Eh bien laisse-le comme ça ! Il sourira quand on sera à table. »

« Puis si tu veux que je sourie, la solution est pas de me frapper, débile de père »

« Pff »

Maman sourit.

Papa reprend la parole et me dit :

« Ok . . . tu viens en échange de quoi ? »

« Propose »

Il semble réfléchir deux secondes, mais je sûr qu'il savait qu'on en arriverait au « donnant-donnant »

« Demain, tu peux sécher les cours. »

« Ok, et tout le reste de la semaine avec. »

« Hors de question. Tu loupes un jour c'est déjà bien ! »

« Ouais, bah je veux aussi mon vendredi ! »

« Non »

« Réfléchis, c'est pas comme si mon niveau ne me permettait pas de ne pas rater un seul cours. Je pourrais très bien me passer de plusieurs mois et tu le sais. »

« Tch, t'es un vrai rat quand tu veux quelque chose »

« Un prêté pour un rendu, Papa »

Il râle, mais j'ai l'impression de discerner de la fierté dans ses yeux.

Il continue à bougonner tandis que Maman le traîne hors de ma chambre. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a dit exprès pour que je l'entende mais il dit à sa femme :

« Il est doué en parlotte, surtout pour les transactions. S'il possédait plus de tact et de subtilité, il aurait tout ce qu'il voudrait, ou presque. »

D'accord, au moins ça explique le regarde fier.

Je ne m'attarde pas bien longtemps sur ça, me préparant le plus lentement possible. Je ne sais plus quand, mais à un moment, un cri a retentit dans la maison. On aurait pu croire que l'on annonçait la naissance de l'antéchrist, mais j'ai deviné que c'était juste Karin qui venait d'apprendre le programme de ce soir. Elle aussi a du ruser pour obtenir sa semaine de congés. Bien petite sœur, tu iras loin !

A 19h30, nous nous retrouvons donc à la réception d'un des restaurants les plus chics (et aux prix élevés par conséquent) de la ville. Je ne sais pas encore qui règlera la note, mais je plains Papa d'avance si c'est lui.

Un serveur vient nous installer à notre table réservée, alors que dans ma tête une petite tête bleue me fait un doigt d'honneur.

Installés, nous attendons ma famille et moi que les potentiels clients de mon père daignent faire acte de présence. Le silence s'installant peu à peu autour de moi, je décide de m'intéresser, pour une fois, à quelque chose. Je demande donc :

« Qui sont ceux qu'on attend ? »

La voix grave de mon père me répond

« Des artisans. Ils sont spécialisés dans les armes. »

« Depuis quand tu fais affaire avec des artisans ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. »

Ce qui était vrai. Isshin Kurosaki dirige une entreprise qui possède une très grosse influence sur le continent.

Son réseau est très développé : ça va de la recherche à l'import/export.

Il s'occupe principalement de choses comme l'électronique, et quelques fois de l'agro-alimentaire.

Je sors de mes pensées quand il me rétorque

« Quand le client est la Hyogyoku Corp., il faut savoir casser les habitudes. »

Oui, quand on a un tel client dans ses papiers, il vaut mieux ne pas faire la fine bouche, surtout si l'on ne veut pas de cette entreprise comme ennemie.

Je ne sais pas grand-chose de cette société. Peu de personnes le savent à vrai dire. Et selon une rumeur répandue dans le cercle de la haute société, la Hyogyoku Corp. fait signer une clause de confidentialité à ses clients.

Rien n'a été dévoilé concernant cette clause, mais tout le monde sait que c'est en rapport avec l'identité du personnel.

Quelques personnes pensent même qu'ils seraient mêlés à des affaires louches, du genre pègre.

« Oui, vu comme ça je comprends. » fut la seule chose que je répondis, bien qu'une question me brûle les lèvres.

Nous n'avons pas eu à attendre plus longtemps leur arrivée, un serveur venait nous annoncer la venue de nos convives.

Je regarde vers l'entrée et crois alors distinguer notre loup.

Je ne me trompe pas, il se dirige vers notre table.

Ma première impression le concernant était très mitigée.

C'était un grand homme, l'air svelte, les cheveux brun brillants. Son costume blanc était une démonstration de son raffinement, qui lui seyait à merveille. On devinait parfaitement ses muscles malgré son air fragile.

Cet homme était élégant, c'était un fait indéniable. Il avait beaucoup de classe.

Sa démarche était celle d'un homme rempli d'assurance, même un poil arrogant.

Tout semblait être parfait chez cet être quasiment parfait.

Néanmoins, une chose me troublait, me révulsait : son sourire.

Je sais plus ou moins reconnaître un type de sourire, il faut dire que j'ai dû changer les miens au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe.

Le sien était bienveillant, mais derrière ça on pouvait sentir une aura froide et calculatrice. De plus, ses yeux semblaient vous analyser en permanence, jaugeant chacune de vos réactions.

C'était frustrant.

Mes parents se levèrent, en signe de politesse. Mes sœurs et moi faisons de même. Mon père se présenta :

« Bonsoir, je suis Kurosaki Isshin, Président Directeur Général de la Shiba Corporation »

« Bonsoir, je suis Aizen Sôsuke, PDG de la Hyogyoku Corp.

Je vous présente mon fils Grimmjow »

Mon esprit s'arrête. Impossible. Il ne peut être ici. Pas en tant que fils de ce gars. Non, après tout même si Grimmjow n'est pas un prénom courant, il peut très bien en avoir plusieurs dans ce pays.

Toutes mes espérances s'envolent lorsque je vois CE Grimmjow, cheveux bleus toujours présents, se diriger également vers notre table.

Il me regarde, les yeux grands ouverts mais ne dit rien. Je dois être dans le même état que lui certainement. Mon paternel n'y prête aucune attention et dit :

« Je vous présente mon épouse Masaki, mes deux filles Karin et Yuzu, ainsi que mon fils Ichigo. »

Le dénommé Aizen tourne son regard vers moi et m'interroge, l'air surpris.

« Ichigo ? Comme les fraises ? »

« Oui Aizen-san »

Il reste surpris mais son sourire moqueur n'en reste pas moins des plus explicites.

« Des cheveux attirants autant l'attention plus un prénom comme celui-ci, vous ne devez pas passez inaperçu jeune homme. »

Je lui rétorque avec un air chaleureux

« On s'en accommode vite, et puis votre fils ne doit pas être en reste si je peux me permettre »

« Hahaha, en effet, il a souvent attiré l'attention »

Son rire résonne, mais je le trouve froid. Son manque de réaction alors que je critique son fils m'étonne. Il n'a pas l'air homme à ne pas comprendre les sous-entendus.

Peut-être délaisse-t-il son fils. Ca expliquerait pourquoi Grimmjow est aussi indépendant.

Je me trompe peut-être, après tout, ma première impression n'est pas forcément totalement vraie.

Je vois mon père glisser son bras autour de mon épaule, tout en rigolant lui aussi à ma « blague ».

Mais il resserre fortement son étreinte, au point de me faire un peu mal.

Ok, message passé : je me tais et je me tiens bien.

Aizen s'adresse alors à ma mère plus qu'à mon père :

« Vous êtes charmante Madame. Je vous prie d'excuser mon épouse, elle n'a pu se libérer pour ce dîner. Elle a quelques affaires professionnelles importantes à régler. »

« Ne vous excusez pas, il n'y a aucun mal à cela. Vous également très élégant ce soir »

Au fil des années, j'ai bien compris que ma mère était une diplomate hors-pair.

Elle savait calmer les esprits et diriger la conversation comme elle l'entendait, tout en gardant le sourire. Il faut bien l'admettre, ça force le respect.

Nous nous asseyons, les adultes discutant entre eux de choses futiles et sans importances, tandis que mes sœurs parlent entre elles, nous laissant moi et Grimmjow dans un silence total.

Mais c'est lui qui rompt le silence :

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

Il ne parle pas suffisamment fort pour être entendu par une autre personne que moi.

« Toujours à poser des questions aussi connes qu'inutiles. »

« Ferme la et réponds ! »

« Ca ne se voit pas ? Je joue aux dominos avec le serveur ! Réfléchis, je fais la même chose que toi en ce moment. »

« Ah bon ? J'avais pas remarqué ! Tu m'apprends quelque chose. »

Sa mauvaise foi m'exaspère mais je me tais. Pas la peine de faire un esclandre ici et maintenant.

« Je suppose que tu ne voulais pas que je sache qui tu étais vraiment pour être aussi remonté. »

« Bien pensé, Kurosaki »

« Il n'y a plus de « Ichigo » ? »

Il ne répond rien. Bon dieu, on dirait moi.

« Détends-toi, je ne dirai rien. Ce sera notre petit secret. »

Je lui dis ça avec un air malicieux, suivi d'un clin d'œil.

« Tu t'es drogué ou quoi ? T'es de bonne humeur. »

Et il a raison. Non je ne me drogue pas. Plus maintenant. Mais il est vrai que je suis d'humeur taquine depuis qu'il est arrivé. Je n'ai aucune réponse à lui donner, du moins aucune que je ne pense, je réponds donc :

« Oui, tu me serviras de souffre-douleur ! »

Un sourire s'étire sur mes traits, et lui aussi et dans le même état, bien que son sourire sois plus caché. J'ai l'impression que nous avons échangés nos rôles.

Je détourne mon regard de lui et le cadre vers son père, et je me demande si ce n'est pas à cause de lui.

Bah, on verra bien. Pour le moment, il n'est qu'un client potentiel.

« Tu sers à quoi dans ce dîner ? Je te vois mal venir ici la bouche en cœur »

Là, il sourit franchement. Peut-être a-t-il dû s'imaginer la scène.

« La même chose que toi Grimmy : de la figuration ! »

Il perd son sourire. Oui, en effet : la vérité fait toujours un peu mal au début. Mais on s'en accommode assez vite.

Il ne parle plus pendant un petit moment, mais il redresse la tête lorsque son père me pose une question si peu délicate à mes yeux :

« Dis moi Ichigo-kun, tu n'as pas de petite amie ? »

Le ton familier qu'il emploie m'énerve quelque peu mais je n'en fais pas la démonstration. C'est du même sourire faux et enjôleur que je réponds

« Non, Aizen-san, ce sont des choses qui ne m'intéressent pas pour le moment. Et je n'ai trouvé aucune femme qui me donne envie de m'engager dans une quelconque relation. »

Une voix s'éleva

« Eh bien, peut-être trouveras-tu cette personne du côté des hommes, Ichigo »

Un léger bruit de tintement se fait entendre. Celui d'une fourchette qui claque contre l'assiette. Plusieurs tintements même.

Mon père a les yeux grands ouverts, l'air dérouté tandis que ma mère garde un air neutre, même si nous pouvons tous voir ce léger ce sourire qui s'étire sur son visage de poupée. Pour ma part, ma bouche est grande ouverte, signe de stupéfaction.

Aizen, néanmoins, a le visage fermé, ce qui traduit certainement une colère excellemment bien contenue. Il faut le reconnaître, ni lui ni moi ne nous attendions à ce que Grimmjow sorte cette phrase.

Un ange passe. Plusieurs mêmes. Un peu trop à mon goût.

Pour briser ce silence ô combien gênant, je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que d'éclater de rire. Un rire fort, grave qui obtient l'effet attendu.

Ma mère fait résonner son rire cristallin à son tour, en même temps que mon père reprend un air convenable. Mes sœurs ne semblent pas avoir été choquées plus que ça par ce qui vient de se passer.

Le visage du père de Grimmjow se détend aussi peu à peu, certainement soulagé de constater que la boutade de son enfant n'a pas de conséquences fâcheuses.

Je me reprends, et réponds à l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus

« Ha Ha Ha ! Peut-être Grimmjow ! Même si je serai le premier surpris si jamais ça s'avère vrai. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a dit ça. Pas que ça ne pourrait pas être le cas, à vrai dire je ne me suis jamais posé la question et la réponse ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça.

Il faudra que je cherche le sens de sa phrase. Il ne me semble pas que se soit seulement une phrase lancée comme ça.

Quoique . . . il est plutôt du genre « Je-dis-ce-que-je-veux-et-je-te-fais-un-bon-doigt-d'honneur-si-t'es-pas-content » alors ça ne me surprendrais pas non plus.

Bon laissons toutes ces hypothèses de côté. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Le repas continue comme il avait commencé : tout en discutant.

En fait, parler avec Grimmjow dans d'autres circonstances que celles qui nous réunissent d'habitude change ma façon de voir les choses.

Dehors, il semble chiant, imbu de lui-même, bagarreur.

Alors que maintenant, il a l'air cultivé, poli mais sans plus (On change pas Grimmjow non plus !) et passionné.

J'ai appris qu'il était un grand sportif, même s'il se refusait à s'inscrire dans un club par dégoût pour les activités collectives.

J'étais tellement bien, que je ne sais plus à quel moment je lui ai proposé de venir passer une après-midi ou une nuit à la maison.

Il a accueilli ma question avec un grand sourire, que je ne saurai qualifier de sincère, vainqueur ou heureux.

Ce sourire, c'est une des choses qui me marque le plus durant cette soirée.

C'est une chose que je n'ai jamais réussi à obtenir en manipulant les autres. Pas un tel sourire.

Je ne sais même pas si nous avons réussis à obtenir ce contrat, mais je peux aisément deviner que oui en voyant l'attitude satisfaite qu'affiche mon père lorsque nous quittons le restaurant.

J'ai aussi pu voir ma mère nous regarder à tour de rôle Grimmjow et moi de façon . . . insistante. Ça m'a mis quelque peu mal à l'aise, mais je n'en ai rien montré.

Malheureusement pour moi, ce que je ne vis pas c'est le regard glacial qu'Aizen nous jeta à son fils et moi-même. Grimmjow le vit lui, c'est peut-être pour ça que je l'ai entendu déglutir discrètement.


End file.
